Mudraker
|Source = Franchise}} The Mudraker is a Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg These eggs are greenish, somewhat cyan in color. They have numerous irregularly-shaped brown splotches on it, making the egg resemble a milk cow. Hatchling to Adult The Mudraker has a green body that blends in well with its swampy, algae-filled environment. It has a ridge on its upper jaw and a sail on its back, similar to a Thunderclaw. The two thin horns jut out from the side of its head resembles to that of a Snafflefang. Also, its wings have brownish spot-like patterns. Like the Hideous Zippleback, the Mudraker has a double-split tail. Abilities Echolocation The Mudraker uses sound waves for echolocation. They use this ability to locate and track down objects underwater. This ability is extremely efficient as it can track objects deep underwater in within dark and narrow openings and crevices of the marshes. This is exceptionally useful in their swampy habitat and they can use this to find friends for help or locate enemies. Sonic Blasts The Mudraker produces sonic blasts that travels at intense speeds through water. This causes massive and powerful waves. With this ability, Mudrakers are said to 'command the swamps'. These blasts appear as concentric rings of blue. Thick Hide This dragon has a thick and tough hide that provides protection from other creatures. Sense receptors In School of Dragon's Battle for the Edge, it states that Mudrakers have special sense receptors that can hear vibrations. This helps it escape stealthy predators because of its ability to react to vibrations. Crocodiles have pressure sensors at the tips of their snouts, it's quite possible this is where the inspiration for that idea came from. Behavior and Personality Mudrakers are known to be fun loving, playful dragons. Mudrakers enjoy having fun, especially in the water, and are playful towards trainers. They sometimes push Vikings into the water or splash mud on their trainers! Mudrakers are happy-go-lucky, lazy and love to relax. If Vikings need to relax with these dragons after all the fun in the water they can! Mudrakers love to bask in the warmth of the sun while lazily floating in the water! Appearances Games School of Dragons The Mudraker is the second dragon to make its first appearance in School of Dragons, the first being the Moldruffle. There is a male Mudraker called Muddie in the game owned by Skulder. Trivia *The Mudraker is the second Dragon to use echolocation, the first being the Night Fury. *Mudrakers are nearly identical to Thunderclaws, except for their split tails, horns and head. *The Mudraker's blast is almost exactly the same as a Thunderdrum's. *Despite being a Tracker Class dragon, the Mudraker's abilties and behavior seem to hint more towards it being in the Tidal Class. * The Mudraker is the only known aquatic Tracker Class dragon. It is also the secomd aquatic dragon that isn't in the Tidal Class, the first being the Groncicle. Site Navigation Category:Tracker class Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Large Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons